


无罪

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 狭小破败的房间里，他们一人坐在一个角落，中间是那盏快要报废的马灯。
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 2





	无罪

**Author's Note:**

> →新约9if，玩一些烂梗，bug和ooc属于我

上条睁眼看见被霉菌占据的天花板，水一样渗入墙壁的裂纹之中，洇开斑驳破碎的惨绿色。窗户皆被木板和深色布料钉死，无从判断外界昼夜。室内唯一的光源是一盏昏暗的马灯，玻璃罩碎了一半，上面还沾着大片干涸的红色痕迹，让光照都染上红色。少年的视线飞蛾一样朝着那光源涌去，马灯放在布满灰尘的茶几上，照亮了搭在上头的两条腿。有一个人坐在那里，在上条的视网膜上留下一片模糊的苍白剪影，犹如沙发被撕裂后露出内里的棉絮。

感知随着视力的恢复逐渐回归，上条挣扎着爬起，左臂尖锐的疼痛和不受控制的麻痹感顿时向他袭来。他看向自己的胸口，左臂被绷带包裹得严严实实，吊在脖子上，处理得干净利落，比他自己包扎的手法高明得多。

他看着绷带上渗出的血迹，想起自己是怎么折断这条手臂的。他在扫荡物资的时候，废墟松动的砖瓦落下来触动了便利店的警报，引来了一群游荡的感染者——他深谙自己那跌落谷底的运气，已经不会再为此惊慌，推倒货架将正门挡住，跃上柜台从天花板爬了出去，绕到停放机车的地点，骑上就走。

他应该想到福无双至祸不单行，但他没想到马路上竟然放着三角钉。而后就是车祸，他从机车上飞出去，摔断了手，被尸潮困住，然后失去意识。他决计不可能活着逃出去，但他现在却躺在这里，还能回忆起手臂被啃食的感觉，大概全托热心过路人的福。

热心过路人半个身子陷在沙发里，苍白的脸上摇曳着灯火光影，神情寡淡。

“……一方通行？”

上条犹豫着喊出这个名字。自从感染爆发以后他就没有再见过第一位，上条猜想他不是在各地清缴感染者，就是在临时研究所协助研发血清。一方通行的头发长长了些，被他草草地束在后脑，留出两条鬓角，有些像上条第一次碰到他时候的样子。

回答他的是拉下保险栓的声音。

上条下意识地举起双手，然而由于左手尚不能行动，只有右手举了起来，倒像是回到了课堂，看起来有些滑稽。

“你倒是悠闲得很。”一方通行举着手枪活动了一下脖颈，上条清晰地听到关节摩擦的脆响。第一位将脚从茶几上放下，枪口仍对准跪在地上的上条，“我把你搬回来的时候你的小臂都快被咬断了，然而五小时内伤口既没有腐烂，体征也没有异变的趋向。”

第一位顿了顿，像是陷入思索，而后又道：“背部、小腿、腹部都有不同程度的撕咬旧伤，可是至今没有异变。”

上条没有说话。他的口袋里还塞着一张印着自己照片的通缉令。上条当麻被统括理事会认定是引发了这场灾祸的罪魁祸首，这使得他既要防备无处不在的感染者，也要防备来自其他生还者的明枪暗箭。

他无法确定一方通行是否也是其中一员。他实在想不通后者出现在此处的理由，但至少一方通行没让他葬身于尸群之中。

他以为沉默会激怒一方通行，在他的印象中，第一位不是一个有耐心的角色，然而一方通行只是面无表情地看着他，和对准他的枪口一样缄默。

“我不知道。”上条最后坦诚地回答，“我确实不会被感染，至少现在是这样。”

一方通行颔首，取出一个小机器按了一下，机器开始播放录音。那赫然是上条的通缉令。

上条感到自己浑身的血液都被冻住了。他体验过太多次这种感觉，以至于恶寒涌上来的时候，他的内心生出一种扭曲的熟悉感。

“你也觉得是我吗。”他艰难地开口，一些晦暗的记忆翻涌起来，相似的对话，相似的追杀与奔逃，恶毒的语言仿佛能刺痛皮肤，身体受到贯穿伤以后的痛楚和寒冷感，上条竭力将那些画面和幻痛从大脑驱逐出去，胃里涌起一阵呕吐感。

一方通行微微眯起眼睛，而后收起手枪。

“我不相信统括理事会的一句鬼话。”

但那也不代表他相信自己是无辜的。上条想，一方通行没有受任何人的指令，他出现在这里只是因为他自己想知道真相。而上条没有办法给出真相，在他这一次记忆的起点，世界就已经是一团乱麻，他不敢否认那些指控不是空穴来风。他习惯了做最坏打算，而最后收到的结果只会更糟。

一方通行没有再在这个话题上纠缠，眉头皱着，露出一丝倦容。他一直守着上条直到后者醒来，搬运他时沾在手上的血都干涸了，一搓就变成碎屑掉下来。他起身走向房间的角落，上条发现他的拐杖是一把狙击枪。白发怪物扯出墙壁上裸露的电线，将一个装置连接在上面，又扔给上条一把手枪。

“三小时以后把电池装回去，”一方通行指了指自己的脖颈，“有任何突发情况也要提前装回去。”

上条捧着那手枪，怔怔地看着。第一位以为他不会用，怀疑地瞪着他，“你是怎么活到现在的？”

上条失笑。他在前面数不清的死亡循环里学到了很多东西，手枪甚至不是在这一次学会的。

一方通行靠着墙角坐下，将电池从项圈上取下，动作仿佛在拿着千斤重的东西一般滞缓，尽管一手扶着墙壁，仍旧摇摇欲坠。他难以将电池和充电装置对准，尝试了数次以后，咚地倒在地上。

上条站起身，身上各处的疼痛又开始叫嚣。刺猬头咬着牙走过来，从一方通行手里拿过电池放入装置内，又将他从地上扶起来靠着墙角坐好。第一位眼神涣散，两条细长的腿直直伸着，上面沾满了脏污和血迹，真的像是个在充电的玩偶。

上条没有在他旁边坐下，而是握着枪坐在门边，远远地看着他。上条在其他世界线鲜少能遇到一方通行，即便遇见了也是你死我活，能够这样心平气和地在一个房间里共处大抵是第一次。他习惯了千夫所指，本以为这一次也是如此，甚至觉得比起死在熟悉的面孔手里，死在尸潮里要更好。

但是从尸潮里把他拉出来的手比那些都好得多。

狭小破败的房间里，他们一人坐在一个角落，中间是那盏快要报废的马灯。上条沉默不语，一方通行偶尔含糊地发出几个音节。马灯的烛火微微摇曳着，映在破碎的玻璃罩上，像是缓缓沉下去的夕阳。

上条将口袋里那揉成一团的通缉令展开，用一只手吃力地抚平。他的手上布满细小的伤痕，像是飞溅在窗玻璃上的水渍。假如每一次循环所留下的伤口都保留下来，叠加在他的身上，他大概会变成一块破抹布。

“为什么要救我？说不定通缉令上写的都是真的。”少年低声说道，然而对于一方通行来说，他的话语只是一段无法理解的杂音。

一声闷响，一方通行朝着上条的方向倒了下来。一方通行听到他说话，转过头来，可是他无法理解语言，也无法保持身体的平衡。毫无血色的手指抓挠着地面，发出尖锐细碎的声响。上条猜想他应该是想爬起来，去把他扶起来的时候，发现一方通行额头磕出一块淤青。于是上条单手抱着他的上半身，把人拖到沙发上放好。一方通行瘦得皮包骨头，然而从角落到沙发的几米对刚刚还是昏迷的上条来说仍旧是一场折磨。他觉得自己身上又有哪里裂开了。

一方通行瘫在沙发上，头发散了，乱糟糟地支棱着，眼球转来转去，最后停在上条的脸上。

一方通行在看着他。苍白的脸上连表情都丧失了，瞳孔失去焦距，但是他仍然看着上条。上条不确定他还能不能认出自己，向左走了几步，一方通行的眼球转向左边。上条来来回回走了几步，发现自己走到哪里，一方通行的视线就跟到哪里。

上条忍不住笑了起来。伤口仍旧隐隐作痛，但是他觉得这样就很好。

他还能继续战斗下去。

他被困在一个永无止境的噩梦里，像是一列永远无法停下来的列车，死亡只会触发读档，而后一切重新开始，列车回到起点，再次向覆灭驶去。

14天。这是这一趟列车行驶的天数。他在这趟不知道在第几天会结束、以他的死亡为终止符的列车上，守着一盏马灯，还有一个或许终究会对他兵刃相向的人。

在这一趟列车上，上条当麻不是孤独的乘客。

end.


End file.
